1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical device used in endoscopes, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a laser module including: a semiconductor laser element; a collecting lens that collects laser beams from the semiconductor laser element; and an optical fiber held at a position of laser beam convergence by the collecting lens is disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-66875 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1), for example).
A light source system including a phosphor is also disclosed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-209190 (PTL 2), for example).